


If Everything Goes Wrong

by theshyauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s fallen on his ass in front of thousands of people more than once, so what if Phil trips and falls in front of a few hundred? Worse things could happen. </p>
<p>or the one where Dan and Phil worry about the tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Everything Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I emerged from the depth of BL anime to bring you this. Now with the tour close I felt like writing something about it. Hope you enjoy.

October 8th isn’t far away. Every single day, Phil looks at the screen of his iPhone and takes notice of that fact. And every single day, Phil’s stomach churns nervously at that thought. The tour starts soon and the book is to come out and honestly, who would not be nervous in his position when there are a million things to worry about. The viewers might not like the book; they might think their jokes at their shows aren’t funny; what if nobody actually shows up?

Dan whacks him on the back of the head when he voices the last of those three concerns. “Some of the shows are even sold out you idiot, you don’t honestly think that people won’t show up?”

They’ve worked hard for this and Phil thinks that Dan seems way too relaxed, considering the circumstances. He’s clumsy, breaks a mug and a plate the next day and that’s when he panics about tripping over on stage and falling in front of hundreds of people. Suddenly he hopes for empty venues as that thought lurches itself into his brain, settles down and stays. They film a gaming video two days later. It’s a scary one and Dan nearly falls off his chair- again. Phil remembers why they decided not to use chairs on stage and calms down. Dan’s fallen on his ass in front of thousands of people more than once, so what if Phil trips and falls in front of a few hundred? Worse things could happen.

As the day comes closer, Phil starts to calm down. He realizes that there’s no reason for him to stress over anything. Whatever happens is inevitable anyway and he knows that their viewers love them as much as they love their viewers. That’s the thought that makes him relax and helps drain the tension from the muscles in his shoulders. There are no worries left for now, just excitement for the book to come out and the tour to come and whenever Phil looks at his mobile phone now to check the date, there are butterflies in his stomach from happiness. It does come as a surprise, however, when one day before leaving for tour, his best friend wakes him up in full-blown panic in the morning. 

Dan has seemed calm the entire time leading up to the book release and tour, buzzing with nervous excitement but showing no sign of nervousness. He had worked twice as hard as usual when it came to preparing for the tour, always professional and serious and had not voiced one concern the entire time. To be fair, Phil has been surprised about it. Dan is a worrier and his behavior the past few weeks has not fit with that typical feature of his at all. But now it’s twenty-four hours before they leave for Glasgow and Phil watches in fascination as all of Dan’s nerves pour out all at once.

Clothes are littered around the entire apartment. There are papers everywhere. Dan is up and running around and the clock doesn’t even show eight in the morning and Phil blinks a few times when he stands in the lounge and watches, because this is so unlike Dan that he thinks his friend must have been replaced by an alien over night that looks exactly the same. When Dan gets nervous, he draws in on himself and voices his concerns in a quiet voice, looking for reassurance but not daring to ask for it. This version of Dan does definitely not fit in that description.

“What if the microphones don’t work? What if there’s a rainstorm and the electricity falls out and we’re suddenly standing in the dark? There are so many things that could go wrong that we haven’t even prepared for. What if I forget what to say or what to do?” 

Dan talks like a waterfall and Phil wonders if he should tell him to stop talking because what if your vocal cords stop working if you don’t shut up anytime soon? He keeps that thought to himself though, not wanting to stress out the younger man even more.

“I’m going to make myself some breakfast. Should we watch the new episode of American Horror Story?” 

Dan turns around to him with obvious distress on his face. “How can you even think about watching TV right now, when we should practice for the show and pack?”

Phil looks at him quite unimpressed, before going to the kitchen and making himself a bowl of cereal. He ends up watching a nature documentary in his room while eating and tries to drown out the noises of a panicking Dan running around the apartment. 

Dan calms down in the afternoon, after Phil calls him a moron. He’s still nervous and his nervousness makes Phil nervous in return and the day is hectic. Both can’t deny that they are glad when morning finally comes around, lying in their beds that night with eyes wide open and praying for sleep. None of them get much of it, their rapid heartbeats in their chests making it hard to close their eyelids for more than a few minutes. It’s with time that sleep comes and takes them away into fitful dreams. When they drink their coffees the next day, they are both quiet with bags under their eyes and fingers shaking from nerves, but their book is officially in stores and that fills them with pride.

Glasgow is a beautiful city. They’ve been here before, but this time they simply can’t appreciate the beauty of it. They get picked up from the airport around noon and brought to tonight’s venue in a black car with tinted windows. Their spirits lift as they drive by the main entrance and see the first people queuing up, some sitting on the floor with their books in their hands, reading it with what seems to be keen interests. It’s then that the nerves turn into adrenalin and jitters in the most positive way. 

They do the meetings with fans before the show, give out hugs and thank them for the good luck wishes and the positive feedback on the book. Their fans get sent out to the venue thirty minutes before showtime. The clock is moving rapidly fast and way too slow at the same time, and Dan and Phil get ordered around by people, told where to stand and what to do and neither of them talks much, because it feels like there’s something stuck in their throat, words unable to form, but they smile at each other in encouragement.

Of course they’ve been in front of a lot of people before, hundreds more than they will be seeing tonight, but those have never been there for just them, but now they are, and it’s something special and unbelievable and when the clock shows five minute until the start of the show and they can hear the voices of the audience, calling for them, waiting for them, they’d like to ignore time and go up on stage right away, with butterflies in their stomachs and racing hearts, but smiles on their faces so big that their cheeks will probably hurt at the end of the night. And then they finally do.

Once they leave stage, there is a flock of people waiting backstage and congratulating them. Their ears ring with the screams of the audience and they can’t wipe the smiles from their lips, even though their cheeks really do hurt by now. The adrenalin rushing through their veins the entire day finally subsides and tiredness kicks in. Phil had stumbled and Dan nearly dropped his mic, they’d forgotten what to say that one time and at one point Phil’s microphone stopped working. It were all the nightmares they’ve had before the show that had actually come true, but seeing their viewers up close and happy and laughing with them, those moments they hated to think about before were the ones that would probably be remembered the best and laughed about the loudest in the future. And when Dan and Phil go to bed that night, they have no trouble falling asleep, anticipating their next show the following night in Newcastle with nothing but nervous excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my work, go visit my tumblr theshyauthor. There I post works that are shorter than 1k words.


End file.
